Percy Jackson: Children in the Shadows
by B-nonymous
Summary: Warning:Percy and Annabeth are just friends A new and special half-blood is introduced to Percy. Also a mysterious creature with a deep hatred for Percy is after him. He's safe in Camp but not those he loves. What is this thing? Why is it after him? What will he do? P.S.: Leave comments and Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Sweat beaded at my forehead as I tried to focus on the target. "Annabeth can we stop now? We've been practicing for hours." I begged. "No you aren't quite the best but you can do better. Now aim and shoot." Annabeth scolded. I groaned and focused on the target again, I slowly pulled back the arrow and- "She's here! She's back! She came!" Grover shrieked running up to us and his. Of course the arrow I shot missed. I didn't care I spun around and stood there surprised. Annabeth ran down to Grover worry written on her face "Grover who? Who?". "Ca… Ca…Calis…." he said panting unable to get the whole name out. "Calista?" Annabeth excitement rising in her voice her face sprouting a big grin. Grover nodded still panting but he was also smiling. Annabeth dropped her bow and ran down the hill. _Calista?_ _Who was that?_ "Wait… for… me." Grover panted out before bursting into sprint his tired hooves doing their best. I ran after them confused and obviously forgotten, whoever she was she was clearly important. I could see a figure near the gates of Camp Half-Blood talking to Chiron all the other half-bloods circling the two. As I got closer I almost tripped looking at her, she was beautiful. Long black hair woven into a complicated but pretty braid, mysterious but caring brown eyes that were dark and hazel at the same time, lightly tan skin, not American, about the same age as me, tall-ish, pretty pink lips, with a small dot of a black birth mark just a little to the left of her lips. I must have missed a lot of conversation just staring at her dumbly because it took me a few seconds to realize she was even talking to me. "Hello? Hello? I'm Calista. You must be Perseus Jackson, I've heard about you." She said extending her hand to me. I shook it awkwardly "Just call me Percy. So you're Calista? Um…I haven't heard anything about you." I replied. She laughed, what a sweet voice. "Looks like Annabeth forgot me." She said as she hugged Annabeth. "No way you're like my sister I just haven't talked to you in forever, besides you've been gone a few years. C'mon I've got soo much to tell you!" Annabeth said dragging me off. I was surprised Annabeth always seemed so calm and mature, but now she was jumping around like little girl. Calista barely got enough time to grab her bag as Annabeth started babbling. Grover and I trailed behind them. "You like her don't you?" he said giving me a noogie. I pulled away and laughed. "So what's her story? How come I've never heard about her?" I asked Grover. "Hey man I'm not ruining that surprise you'll find out soon enough. But let's just say she's better than most half-bloods. She used to be in camp most of the year only left for school, but she left a few years ago." He said with a mischievous smile.

We ended up near the cabins and Calista and Annabeth stopped abruptly. Grover and I almost bumped into them not noticing them since we were in a deep conversation. The sky had darkened and soon we would have to go to the Mess Hall for dinner. "Speaking of Cabins which one is yours?" I asked Calista. Chiron coming up behind us from the big house chuckled. He trotted over to a spot between Zeus' Cabin and mine, Poseidon's. He dug a shallow hole with his hooves and stepped in it. We were far away and couldn't see what was happening at first but then the ground started to shake. The cabins of Zeus and Hera slid over, and the ground began shaking violently and opening up around Chiron's whole as he walked back to us unconcerned. Actually no one was worried. Did they not see what was happening or did they not care? None the less I stood there confused and scared as crap. A cabin. That's what came out just the same size and shape as the Zeus and Hera Cabins. We walked up to it and up close it wasn't like any of the other cabins. There was no name of a god or a symbol to indicate one of the gods either. But was covered in elaborate carvings each one telling a different story. But the weird thing was there wasn't a speck of dirt. For something that came out of the ground it was as clean as the other cabins. Chiron smiled at us and politely as if nothing had happened said "Let Calista freshen up and I expect you all at the Mess Hall in twenty.". We dispersed heading to our own cabins.

Dinner was very different, it was my second day of my summer at Camp and I was used to the dinners at the table for big three alone. But today was VERY different. We all grabbed something to eat and goblet and Annabeth and Grover headed off to their tables. And I headed off to mine the table for the children of the Big Three. Calista walked up and sat across from me. "You're from one of the big three?" I blurted out surprised. She smiled shyly, which was a little different on her because she seemed really brave and out-going, and said "Umm… It's complicated I'm a little different than most half-bloods. I'll tell you about that some other time.". Complicated was the relationship all half-bloods had with their godly parents, but her complicated sounded very different. Anyway she quickly recovered from the awkward moment launched into a conversation. That night at the Mess Hall dinner was different and I liked it, a lot. I hope every night would be like this.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Claws. They were made of metal. Not bronze but…brass. Brass claws were coming out of the darkness, they were coming for me. Reaching out trying to get me. All I could see were the brass hands with long sharp claws coming for me. And blood, the claws had blood on them. The rest was dark. I sat up in bed. I was sweating and my heart was beating fast. Last time I had a nightmare I ended up having to save Grover's satyr butt. This was different this thing was after me. Suddenly my Cabin felt to dark and small. Dark so dark like my dream. I bolted out of bed. I just put on my shoes and walked outside. I didn't even think. I just couldn't stay inside for some reason, it sounds dumb but I was just too scared.

I started to walk to the campfire but I stopped quickly. I was still drowsy but I could make out something sitting in front of it. Then I remembered the brass claws from my nightmare. What if it came for me? Without hesitating I pulled out my ballpoint pen from my pocket. I quietly uncapped it and watched it turn into a sword. I held Riptide by the hilt and started slowly. Even a few feet away I couldn't see who it was, but I saw a metallic flash. The night mare left me on edge and I held Riptide out ready to use it. _Pop_. I saw the metallic flash of a sword. Suddenly there was a lot of movement. I blinked in a second I was on the ground my sword a few feet away, and my foot was throbbing. Calista held a sword at my throat. Realizing who I was she stepped back "Sorry. I didn't know it was you. It was my instinct I sensed danger behind me and I just did…that." She said giving me her hand to lift me up. I grabbed it and hoisted myself up "No it was my fault I had a nightmare and I was on edge and I got out my sword and… I wasn't going to hurt you I was just afraid. It was just in case. What are you doing out here?" I babbled. "I just couldn't sleep" she said simply and handed me Riptide, which I capped. "Anaklusmos means Riptide" she said reading the word on my pen-sword. I told her Chiron gave it to me. "he gave me mine to it's like yours except it has a diamond tip. It's called Kissós or Ivy." She said capping it and sitting back down next to the fire. There was a long silence and then I finally asked "So you said you would tell me about your parents and the 'complicated' stuff…and….."

"You really want to know?"

"I mean if you don't want to tell me then…"

"The gods were afraid and they wanted someone or something to assure the Titans would not win, ever. And eventually they debated and argued and created a plan. They created a soul and each god blessed it with their powers. The ultimate god, except this soul would not be as powerful as them, it simply had a little of their powers. Only should the gods die would they bestow all of their power and responsibility onto the soul. This was hope she would grow up in Olympus under the care of the gods. Except Hades wanted this child to himself, she had the ability to be the greatest warrior or heroine ever heard of. Along with the most important gifts in the world. So only on her first day before she was even given immortality he took her. He left Olympus before any of the gods noticed he was missing in their frantic search for the soul. But Zeus soon realized what happened and used his lightning bolt to strike Hades. Hades in pain dropped the soul which spiraled down to Earth. This soul fell into a baby one that was not yet born. That baby was me. I was born in India. My family moved to America. I miss them sometimes. Fast-forward to 3rd Grade and the god's have finally found me but so have the monsters. I didn't know I had powers or who I was but I found out that year. I was scared and out of control. I was afraid of hurting someone, so I ran away and Apollo comes and next thing I know I'm in Olympus. They offer me the life they wanted to give me, immortality, and everything I even lived with them for a month. But ultimately I refused. It was just so much, too much. Of course the gods couldn't just let me die or fall into the wrong hands. I begged and cried but they wouldn't let me go, and I was very defiant. I was like a daughter to them and eventually they made a deal. If they let me live down on Earth and I was ever about to die and I was truly out of Hope they could take me back, well at least my soul. Of course they had conditions too I had to live here at camp. And they explained that I couldn't go back to my family because my scent would rub off on them and monsters would go after them. So I lived here for 5 years of course I went to school nearby too. Chiron is like a father and Annabeth is like my sister. But a few years ago I decided I wanted to go back to Georgia for High School. My old house was being sold because my family had moved away. And with Chiron's help I bought it. You know I've never told anybody the whole thing? " Calista said. She was trying hard not to cry but still tears rolled down her cheeks she didn't obviously didn't want to go into details.

"Wow it is complicated."

She just laughed and just like that I changed her mood. We started talking and we didn't stop till both us forgot about everything. Still as I was walking back to my cabin the thought of the claws gnawed at me in the back of my head.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

I almost forgot it was Friday I grabbed my armor and Riptide and headed to meet the other campers for Capture the flag. After Chiron reminded us of the rules, "No maiming or killing or you lose desert for a week…" and so on. I was on Annabeth's team and Calista was the head of the other team, for people who were like sisters it seemed they couldn't wait to beat each other. I was placed near the river so I could use my powers easily. I walked down the up and down the river bank scanning the trees for someone, waiting tensely for someone to jump out. It was eerily quiet except for the gurgling river, it just felt off. Then I heard something a faint rustle, I almost missed it. I headed down the bank cautiously with Riptide gripped in my hands, trying hard not to make noise and I saw a flash of red. It was hard to spot in the trees but you could see it, the flag. I walked toward it, moving aside tree limbs as I went, waiting for someone to jump out, there was always a guard. You could almost hear _Whoosh!_ Calista jumped down from a tree, flipping in midair, and landing on her feet. I waited a few minutes for another guard to jump out and Calista probably figured it out because she said "Waiting for someone? Sorry to disappoint." with a sarcastic smile while she did a trick I liked to do, flipping her sword by the hilt between her fingers. I made the first move lunging at her but she blocked me. She was lightning fast deflecting every move I made before I could blink. I could see Annabeth edging towards the flag behind her, but I pretended not to notice. Ten seconds in to our fight she flipped my sword out of my hands and held her sword at my throat and I was again on the ground like last night. A vine rose up from the ground in a second and held Ivy, her sword, in the same position. Annabeth was reaching out she almost had the flag when Calista took her bow of her shoulders and flipped. She shot an Arrow which hit a tree centimeters from Annabeth's fingers before she even landed. Annabeth held her sword out but she didn't get the chance to make a move not only because Calista kicked it out of her hands but because we heard Clarisse's exited shouts, Calista's team captured our flag.

As I was walked back alone by the bank I heard a screech. I looked up and saw a big figure with wings soar overhead. The thing was bigger than a person and as it flew away it cackled spreading it's huge wings out for one more flap before it disappeared from my sight. Calista and Annabeth came running up to me worried. "What was that?" Annabeth exclaimed. "It wasn't an animal or person. More importantly the monster was strong enough to get past Thalia's Tree! C'mon we have to find Chiron, before that thing hurts someone!" Calista said she didn't seem to care about herself she was genuinely worried for the other half-bloods. We ran through the woods, looking above and around every few seconds for the thing. As we cut through camp and headed to the Big House I realized no one else was worried. How come no one else had seen the shadow or heard it's screeches and cackling? I hoped it was just because they weren't in the woods, maybe they left, or maybe that thing was after us. Before I could jump to anymore assumptions Chiron stopped us short on the steps of the Big House. "What is all this commotion? What's wrong?" he said concerned. "There was a Monster! It flew overhead!" I blurted. We all started giving descriptions but nobody had seen more than a gigantic dark shadow with wings. "Oh dear. Come inside all three of you. We need to talk." Chiron said secretively. Inside Dionysus stumbled in as drunk and plump as ever, he gave us the bug eye but he passed by without saying anything. After closing the door and making sure no one was listening Chiron began "You cannot tell the other camper about this. We are dealing with a power that is very different from any monster we have fought before.". "That's the reason that we should tell them." Calista argued. "No! We cannot. I saw the creature a few nights ago, just a shadow maybe a metallic flash, trying to the barriers of Thalia's Tree, I know it seems to have gotten in today but don't worry I assure you it hasn't. It's shape frightened even me, the next day I consulted the oracle. She said it was after an important camper. I also learned this mysterious creature has lured too many to their death. If the half-bloods found out many would go after it and get themselves killed. I trust you three not to tell them.". We all nodded but you could tell we all had a heavy heart, especially Calista, it was written in our faces. "So do you know who it is? The camper I mean? Chiron if it's me tell me straight out." Calista said getting back on topic from the solemn moment. "No. I'm afraid it's….Percy. Though anyone would first think only you could have attracted such a beast, from what the Oracle said it seems this beast was fueled by a specific burning hatred." Chiron replied. Calista seemed almost relieved knowing it wasn't her who brought danger to the whole camp. "Brass Claws!" I said without thinking. While everyone stared at me puzzled I tried to explain "The nightmares I've been having are about brass claws and they're out to get me! Maybe that's a clue to what this thing is?". "Probably, but half-blood dreams are tricky I will look into it.". "So this thing hates me… a lot? Why?" I asked intrigued. "I don't know it may be because of something you did or you remind it of, but it's probably because of your father. Poseidon is one of the Big Three. Anyhow Percy I want you to stay I camp and around Calista and Annabeth all the time they will be help in protecting you. And also there is something else you should know Percy…" Chiron began. He shifted uncomfortably, "Your Mother contacted me a few days before you came. Percy she found signs of a monster after you, huge scratches outside your window sill, and other things. Percy she wanted you to be in camp safe as soon as you could… even if it meant…". I stared blankly at him for a moment before it sunk in, no wonder she had been in a rush to get me here! She got me here safely even if it meant she wouldn't be. My mom was in danger and I wasn't there to protect her. She wasn't in camp, she was mortal she couldn't get in, but now she was alone! I even realize what I was doing till I was outside I was running to the gates. I ran and I wasn't prepared I didn't know how I would get there I just needed to get to her. If this thing hated me so much, just think of what it would do to my mom. I was almost out. "Stop! Percy Stop! Please!" Calista said blocking me. "Please I have to get to my mom! You don't understand! I have to get to her!" I said trying to push past her. She tried just as hard to keep me back and eventually got a hold of me. She held me at arm's length and looked into my eyes as I started to let tears fall down my cheeks and I begged "please", you could pain showed in her eyes but so did concern "I don't understand? Percy I don't understand? Look at me I promise if I could be out there I would get to your mom before you and I haven't met her. But I can't let you get hurt. Percy, if you get hurt the sacrifice you're mom made will be pointless. Please we will get in touch with your mom and make sure she's fine. Look in my eyes I promise you." Calista said surely. I don't know but somehow that was enough it calmed me down, as Calista was leading me back by my hand, to Chiron and Annabeth who had almost caught up, I heard something that froze the blood in my veins a cackle/screech and this time I knew where it was from. I scanned the woods outside the Camp border and I think I saw purple eyes glaring at me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

I was seeming with anger. I was mad at everyone, I was mad at my mom for putting herself in danger as bait, I was even angrier at Chiron for not telling me, I was mad at Annabeth and Grover for trying to cheer me up, I was mad at Calista for trying to protect me, I was even angry at myself for being angry at everyone who cared about me. But then I bubbled down into a pit of sadness. Why? If this thing wants me it can have me but if something happens to my mom….

By the time we got to archery I felt empty. I didn't care about my aim. I didn't even look at the target. Instead of going to the Arena after I was done I wandered around camp, and without realizing ended up in front of my cabin.

I didn't go for dinner. I didn't go for breakfast the next day, or lunch. By dinner the next day Grover and Annabeth were back. "Hey Perc… I brought a sandwich!" Grover said like he was talking to a little kid. "Hey seaweed brain. Are you ever coming out? Blackjack misses you…" Annabeth said softly. _Blackjack! I forgot about him, poor Pegasus._ Still I just stuffed my face into the pillow indignantly. Grover sighed and Annabeth got up from her spot on the edge of my bed. As they headed out the door Annabeth turned around, "Percy, Calista is trying hard to contact your mom, she hasn't done anything else all day." She said about to close the door. "You're right! We should give the sandwich to her! Bye Perc be back tomorrow!" Grover said stepping out. "That's not what I meant goat brain." Annabeth said closing the door as Grover began arguing.

By the next day I was tired of being alone in my cabin and I decided to head out. It was late in the afternoon and there weren't many campers around. I didn't feel like doing anything especially something with thinking or concentration. And I was a little hungry but I didn't want go to the mess hall I wanted to be alone. I thought about visiting Blackjack but I wasn't up to that either. So I went Strawberry Fields and watch the sunset and maybe pick some for Blackjack. I found a spot with a few straw berries and waited for the sun sink but there was still time. I wasn't actually going to sit here and sulk! I had already packed everything I needed and I was ready to go. Everyone thinks that keeping me in camp is best, but there is no way I was going to sit still while my mom was in danger, besides communicating with her shouldn't be _that_ hard. They weren't doing enough. Everyone thought I was in my Cabin sulking, and I admit yesterday I was, well I realized that was good. See no one would realize I was gone for days! Tonight when it was late enough I was going to take Blackjack and fly to New York City. When I said everything I didn't mean _everything_. I needed food and water among other things that would be useful. Water I could overlook, the son of Poseidon could find water right, but food would be tough since I didn't have money and I couldn't risk going to the Mess Hall or it would ruin the whole he's-to-depressed-to-leave-his-cabin cover. So I thought why not strawberries Blackjack and I could run on those right? I know it's not genius but it's the best thing I got. The ADHD side of me wanted to run strait out but I knew that would never happen.

The sun was starting to set and I stared to smile as I munched on a strawberry. They grew plentifully here because of our Camp Counselor Dionysus, the god of wine. I heard footsteps behind me and I switched from a smile to a frown. I continued to stare at the sunset and threw aside the strawberry like I was uninterested. My stomach was dying and I hated letting that strawberry go. Calista plopped down beside me stretching her legs out relaxed. I continued to not care, shielding any emotion. Suddenly she leaned over and gave me a quick sideways hug. Now _that_ was a surprise even I couldn't help reacting to _that_. It was hard not to holdback a smile but I could at least keep my face neutral _ish._ "What?" I blurted. "I thought you needed a hug. I mean it's hard. Unless you don't like hugs." She said smiling. "Um….no,no I….like….hugs…" I said awkwardly, how do you respond to that? I tried hard to frown, really I did, but Calista could make anyone smile she was just like that. "Percy…. I know you think I'm slacking off on my promise…I'm not." She said gently welcoming back the cold empty sadness. "No. No you aren't! I get it no tech allowed in camp yeah that makes it harder, but it's not THAT hard to talk to my mom. What about Iris and the rainbow thing, I mean there are lots of ways!" I shouted anger rising in me. Calista looked hurt and very tired "Percy….that's the thing. Look I've tried EVERYTHING, I've been up all night working on this all of yesterday up to now. Please I tried Percy and I can't find another way." She said searching my eyes for a sign of forgiveness. I calmed down as I realized she had actually tried to hold up her side of her promise while I didn't do anything save spending a few minutes planning to drop my end of it. I nodded to show her I was starting to understand. She moved so we were face to face "Percy...I…the ways that I tried that didn't work. Your mom didn't answer…I don't know what happened to her…" she said softly. I jumped up "What?!"I yelled. "All I caught were snippets of her face." She went on. I started pacing around tears sprouting from my eyes. "She looked fine." Calista said hopefully. She stopped me by putting her hands on my shoulders and looking into my eyes "The only other way is going out there. And since you're packed I thought maybe we could sneak out and find her. Get her somewhere safe…" she said slowly a smile spreading across her face. It took a while before what she was saying donned on me through the fog of concern filling my mind. I was so happy I hugged her "Thanks! Thanks so much! Ok umm get ready and meet you at midnight at you're cabin…. Ya." I said thinking on my feet. "Umm…okaaay. But you seriously didn't plan on living off strawberries right?" she said laughing and heading off.

At midnight I checked everything in the dark including my pack of fresh strawberries. After a few minutes my eyes adjusted to the dark but I still had to feel around so I wouldn't fall. I felt my way to the steps of Calista's cabin. She was waiting for me there. As we headed to the Pegasi stalls I started to feel guilty for not visiting Blackjack earlier. Calista must have noticed I was stumbling because she stopped me. She whistled a few notes quietly and waited. After a few seconds later a small army of 10 or 12 fireflies came together and flew by us like a living lantern. I quietly found Blackjack and woke him up Calista was in the shadows probably looking at another Pegasus. "Hey Boss! Hey! Where have you been? Do you have donuts? Why else would you wake me up, of course you have donuts!" Blackjack said excitedly in my head. Long story with my dad and Pegasi, but basically they can talk with me in my head. "Sorry no. C'mon we need to go somewhere. I'll get you donuts later." I whispered out loud to him while opening the stall door. "Wait….who is that? Who's here someone special is here. Who boss, who?" he said stomping excitedly. "Hi… Blackjack, right?" Calista said walking up to him. I was surprised. She rubbed his mane while he licked her making her laugh. "You know him?How did you…?" I said curious. "Oh nature is kinda my thing remember? And no I don't know him but if he can sense me I can probably sense him, I guess my power gives off this scent that animals, normal non monster ones, can sense. I don't know how." Calista explained casually kissing Blackjack lightly. Then heading back to her spot. I lead Blackjack out of the stalls before I noticed. I heard the sound of hooves and turned around. Calista brought out a light brown Pegasus, till then it didn't occur to me I didn't think she had one. Blackjack stared at the horse transfixed. "This is Arrow. She's sweet." Calista said climbing on as I climbed on Blackjack. She pulled some carrots out and fed them to Arrow and Blackjack. The fireflies followed us as we trotted to the gates. Then Calista made a motion with her hand and they dispersed when we were a few feet away. "If that thing is out there we don't want it to see us fly beside me." Calista whispered. We were tense as we got closer to the gates, the Pegasi took flight and we made it out the gates without being killed. We flew silently higher checking behind us to make sure the creature wasn't after us. "So do you know how long it takes to get there?" Calista asked flying next to me. "Mope but you'll know when we get there. We've got a long ride." I said sighing. "Sorry for dragging you in. I mean you just met me and I've already dragged you into danger." I said sincerely. "Percy it's fine. I just met you but I know you well enough to care. If I care about someone I will do anything for them…..I mean I would do that for Annabeth or Grover too. I'm just glad they won't be dragged in." she said blushing a little but smiling at the end. "Anyway if it's so long how about we take turns keeping watch for the thing or a good place to give these guys a break. One person sleeps, I'll keep you in place with vines chill, and the other persons stays awake." Calista said. I felt to guilty and was to worried about my mom to sleep so I offered to take first watch. "Ok. You have to wake me up for my shift though, DO NOT try to pull an all-nighter I will punch you." She said with a fake edge in her voice making us both laugh. She turned around on her horse so her back was leaning against Arrow's neck and she could stretch out her legs. It looked like she was laying on a recliner except it was a horse instead with her pack on her lap. After a second a vine grew from the ground which she tore and tied around arrow and herself to keep her on.

Blackjack was a smart horse. He waited till Calista was asleep before asking. "So Boss….you like her don't you?" Blackjack said teasingly. "Umm…..we're just friends…." I said awkwardly. Why did everyone keep asking me that? Maybe I did, but technically we're just friends so….

 _._.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

I thought I could stay up all night, but after about an hour I could barely keep my eyes open. I had enough energy to tap Calista flying next to me before my brain forced my eyes to stay shut and I zoned out. As I was falling into the sense numbing world of sleep the last thing I felt was vines wrap around me, then I was out.

You'd think sleep would be hard considering what my mom was probably going through but I was in such a deep sleep I didn't wake up even after landing. Calista shook me and it took a few moments to focus in and realize what was happening. We were somewhere in the woods but not in deep, I could see lights not so far off. "Wha? Where…?" I said groggily wiping my eyes. I half got half fell of Blackjack. "You ok? We're at some gas station. The poor Pegasi need a brake we'll let them sleep for a while and…you know….do stuff." Calista said. The moment she said it the two sat down and fell asleep in seconds, they really were tired. Calista took a bottle out of her pack and tossed it to me, while she chugged down some water herself. I took a big gulp and stretched, sleeping on a Pegasus made your back hurt a LOT. We checked to make sure the two were out of sight, even though with the mist Pegasus probably looked like horses or something non-magical we didn't want them stolen or hurt. Then we walked a few yards to the gas station. It was one of those old remote ones in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't in a bad shape. We headed inside and picked out some snacks and water and other stuff. Calista payed for it and we sat down on some benches outside. It was starting to get lighter out but it was still dark enough that you could only see a few feet ahead without lights. We sat for about 30 minutes without saying anything just staring ahead. "So…Percy what _is_ your plan?" Calista asked. I scratched my head "Well I just planned to go home and find my mom…..I didn't really think it through." I said embarrassed. "Seriously?! That's it? What if you're mom isn't there? If she is there she can't come to camp, and I am not letting you stay, where were you going to leave her?" Calista said a little angrily. "Sorry….I just…I just needed to get to her." I said. "Umm….ok….how about we leave her at my place in Georgia? It's pretty safe. We'll rest up a day there and then we get back to Camp? Yeah….Yeah that's good." Calista said more to herself than me. I nodded I mean it's the best we got. We waited a little longer then headed back to wake up the Pegasi. We fed them and gave them water and before long were back on the road er…the sky. There was no way were sleeping we just sat and waited for the sun rise.

We spotted New York around 5a.m. in the distance, we would have gotten there faster but the Pegasi were really slow and were more interested in resting than flying. At around 6:40 we found my apartment in the many in NYC, by then the sun had risen and the City had woken up. We landed on the roof and we barely patted Arrow and Balckjack before running down the stairs.

By the time we reached my door we were out of breath. Then Calista shushed me we listened our ears against the door. Thump! Crash! "Aaaah!". We looked at each other eyes wide and stepped back. After we were far enough we grabbed our swords and scrambled to put on our armor. I counted to 3 and we charged the door almost falling with it as it broke free of it's hinges. I barely felt any pain as I stood looking at the horrifying scene before me. A huge demon thing with wings was trying to break in from the balcony. It had managed to throw a few things at mom who lay motionless cut and scraped with a gash on her forehead. The room was a mess with furniture over turned and scratches on everything. My mom had somehow gotten the thing out of our apartment but it would not be stopped. Calista jumped into action running to my mom, but I didn't see what she did because by then enough fury had built up inside me and I charged at the thing. As I got closer I could see it's purple eyes and caught glimpses of it's snake hair. It's long brass claws on it's cold metal hands reach out to me through the holes in the glass. It looked like Medusa but a thousand times scarier. I tried to jab it with Riptide but metal didn't do much to metal hands. "Perseus éla se eména…."or "Perseus come to me…." It beckoned. "Koítaxe sta mátia mou…..éla se eména….". "Look in my eyes….come to me….." it called in a soothing voice. I looked into it's eyes. This wasn't demon no! This was a beautiful lady calling me to her in her soothing voice. I reached out to open the door and step out into her caring arms. _Percy NO! Do not! Step away!_ A voice boomed in my head bringing me back to reality. I stumbled back confused did that thing just hypnotize me….whoa! I shook my head and got back to trying to kill that thing. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Calista. She was coming out of my room. In that split second the beast rammed herself against the glass door which gave away breaking and spraying glass everywhere. I tried to shield my face and eyes but I still got a few cuts, I wasn't given enough time to notice though. The thing screeched yelling my name with pure hatred. Calista ran up and we both began trying to stab thing. It wouldn't stop coming back and we couldn't beat her even together. I hoped this wouldn't be my last battle. It was focused on killing me even though Calista was doing most of the good fighting. Eventually it threw Calista aside knocking her into the wall behind me and knocking me to the floor with it's other wing. As it loomed over me cackling ominously I concentrated on water. Just as it was about to grab me the pipes burst and a wave of water hit it and knocked it against the wall. But I was tired and really weak from all the fighting and I couldn't keep it there for long. As I sat there panting, the water dispersing, it staggered up and began flapping it's wings again. Gosh this thing really hated me! What did I do to it? I stood up holding Riptide in front of me bracing for some kind of blow. And it came alright…just not to me. As the thing flew towards me a beam of water, fire, and light came from behind me and hit the thing square in the chest and actually not only pushed it out of the balcony but also past some buildings and so far off you couldn't see it. I don't know if it killed the thing but it probably did. I whirled around in time to see Calista stop blasting and stagger back and fall. I ran up to her and shook her but she wouldn't wake up.

She was still breathing so she must have fainted. I was tired and beat up but I managed to lift her up (she was pretty light) and carry her to my room to see what she had done with my mom. She had carried my mom in and layed her down on the bed. She managed to rap a t-shirt around her head before coming out to fight the thing with me. Great! Two unconscious people just what I needed! Neither one of them was being left behind but I couldn't carry both of them up the stairs. I thought hard and came up with an idea. I concentrated hard and brought together some water like a small mattress and pushed them both on. I floated them up the stairs making sure I had Calista's sword Ivy in my pocket. When I got to the roof I had a new problem. How was I supposed to let two unconscious people ride a Pegasus? I would have to wake them up if I planned on getting them to safety. I propped them up against the wall and began work. First I unwrapped the t-shirt bandage around my mom's head and washed the wound gently. There were some leaves inside, probably from Calista to heal the wound. Then I washed down the cuts on Calista at least the ones I could see. As I was putting back the bottle my mom stirred. She fluttered her eyes and groaned. I scooted next to her and held her hand. "….Percy? Oh! Percy come here!" she said pulling me into a tight hug. I gave her some water and she finished the bottle so I handed her the bag of strawberries. While she was munching on them she nodded at Calista "Who is she…all I remember is her carrying me away and trying to keep me safe…..I owe her a lot Percy. Who is she?" my mom said tears sprouting from her eyes. Then Calista started to stir then she started thrashing like she was having a nightmare. My mom pulled Calista in and let her rest her head in her lap, I guess it was a mom instinct thing and in a few moments Calista calmed down and lapsed back into a calm sleep. I went on explaining who she was and what had happened. "Mom we need to wake her up, it's not safe out here. That thing is probably still alive." I said at the end. "She looks so peaceful, doesn't she…..do you like her?" my mom asked tucking a hair behind Calista's ear. "Mom!" I groaned. Why did everyone keep asking me that? I must have been too loud though because Calista stirred then she bolted up from my mom's lap. She looked around confused and then at me for an answer. "You blasted that thing and then you fainted." I explained concisely. She nodded in recollection and said "I was already weak and blasted that thing with everything I had left. I've never used that much…..wow! C'mon we have to get to Georgia I'm sure that thing is immortal so it will be back." She said jumping up but stumbling. My mom held her arm to stop her from falling and she said "Thanks Mrs. Jackson… guys I'm fine." Calista said brushing aside our concerned looks and shaking off her weakness. Calista tossed me her bag and helped my mom onto the back of Arrow and climbed on in front. "Yes Mam!" I said sarcastically jumping on Blackjack and making us all laugh.


End file.
